Falling Again
by Twi-chick34
Summary: After sadness, forgiveness can be found. Can Nana and Nobu find it within themselves to forgive one another? Can they mend their relationship? Can their love be found again? Read and Find out! Rated M for future chapter content
1. Chapter 1: The Truth after all the years

Chapter 1

Nobu's POV

I could smell the citrus scent wafting into the dining room from the bath Nana was making.

No matter how angry I was in the past. I couldn't deny how much I still loved her.

Her daughter was sweet as well, just like her mother.

Getting up, I loved towards the bath, seeing Nana, watching as she swayed her hand back and forth in the hot water. I could see her gazing into the green water.

The citrus smell got stronger the closer I got to her.

"Nana?" I sighed, seeing her look back towards me. "What are you doing?" I asked, walking closer. What was wrong?

Masking her emotions, she picked up a jar, full of green crystals. "Bath salts, can you smell the citrus?"

Furrowing my brow, I looked at the jar.

Yes, In the past I had felt hurt and betrayed by her, but a couple of years ago Nana had finally opened up about what all really happened.

* * *

_"Listen Nobu, I want you to know the truth. I miss you." _

_I looked at her, confused. The truth? Was this why she asked me to meet her at Jolie Mamma?" _

_"Okay Nana." I sighed, sitting down comfortably now, ordering a coffee. "The truth about what?" I asked. _

_"Remember when..." She paused, taking a deep breath. "When you came to talk to me... after Takumi called you? Telling you I was pregnant?" _

_I went tense, my expression saddening. "Of course I remember!" _

_Nana nodded. "Well to answer your question, yes. I had broken up with him. The reason he was there was I guess he didn't want to accept the breakup as it was. I guess he wanted to talk about it."_

_My eyes widened. "How did he find out? That you were pregnant?" _

_She sighed. "Well, my morning sickness was pretty bad. So, he managed to piece it together himself." _

_I sighed, looking down into my cup of coffee, stirring it slowly. "So, you didn't tell him to call me?" _

_Nana shook her head. "No, of course not... If I can be honest? Before I saw the sonogram I was just going to get an abortion... but once I saw it, I couldn't help but want to protect it with everything I had." _

_My eyes widened. How would I feel had it been me?_

_"I know... that I had hurt you and I'm very sorry. I never wanted to do so. I just wanted to make sure I was doing the right thing for my child." A tear fell. "I had thought that I was doing that by making sure that the father be the one I stay with... for the benefit of the baby." _

_Takumi had filed for divorce after Nana had had enough of his sexual escapades. When Nana had fully agreed to it, he took off immediately on her. _

_"I'm sorry about what happened. If it means anything." Nana stated, wiping away her tears. "Satsuki is still so young and keeps asking where her Daddy is, even though I know he'll never come back. That american girl he sleeps around with had become more important than his daughter, apparently." _

_"I'm sorry. I do feel bad for Satsuki. You too." _

_Nana shook her head. "In the end, this is probably better right?" _

_"How do you mean?" I asked. _

_"Well, I'd rather she not learn any of his traits. I don't want her to be a player or think that cheating would be a good thing. In the end, I suppose it is better. I'll just have to work harder."_

_"I agree. It is probably best that she won't be raised around him. I do forgive you Nana. I forgave you a long time ago, but I'm glad that you are now finally able to tell me the truth. I'll be honest, I don't know is much different would have came from learning it. I was hurt because to be honest, I had the initial reaction that you may have lied and been sleeping with both he and I. But I'm glad to know that I was wrong."_

_"I'd like to be friends again. If you'd like that of course." _

_Nodding, I smiled gently. "I would."_

* * *

"You don't need to worry about me. I'm fine now." She dried her hand off on her apron while also dabbing her face. "It's hot." She stated before getting up. "I put out a towel for you too, Little Man."

I quickly grabbed her hand, seeing the ring that she still wore... despite Takumi taking off on her four years ago. "Nana? Why do you still wear this?"

She blushed. "I... In a way it is hard for me. I just... I." Nana began to break down in tears, her face red as her emotions poured out. "I don't love him anymore. I suppose that it was a way for me to hold myself together."

"Mommy?"

Nana and I turned around, seeing Satsuki in the doorway, her eyes watery. "Mommy? Are you okay?"

Nana moved over to her, "Honey, I'm alright. Please, for now please play with Shein?"

"Okay Mommy." Satsuki agreed, running back over, grabbing her Umeko doll.

Once Nana and Nobu were sure they were alone, Nana turned back towards him. "I don't want to lose my emotions in front of her. I'm afraid of that."

"Does she know he is not coming back?"

Nana sighed. "No... not quite. She knows he's away on business, but I just couldn't find it within myself to tell her. At least not alone."

I watched her, she was the same girl I fell in love with so long ago. I would be lying to myself if I said I wasn't still. Though could a relationship between us really work? I wanted it to of course, but what about Satsuki?Maybe I could offer my help?

"Well, if you'd like maybe we could offer some help."

She paused, looking at me as the sunlight from the window made the tear stains shine. "Help? For what?"

I chewed on the inside of my cheek. "With telling Satsuki the truth. Perhaps if she knew more people were there for her, maybe she wouldn't take it so hard. I mean, we all love her so much."

Nana's eyes widened as she sighed in relief, moving towards me quickly as she swept me into a tight hug as she cried into my chest.

Instinctually, I ran my fingers through her hair, holding her tightly to me. "It will all be okay Nana. Let's tell her together."

Pulling away from me, she moved closer, placing a warm kiss on my cheek. "Thank you so much Nobu. But please, take your bath first? You don't want to waste the hot water."

Looking at the table, the hot green water. She was right, it would be a shame to waste it.

Nodding, I bowed to her very slightly. "Alright. I'll help after my bath."

"Enjoy." Nana stated, moving and closing the door.

Stepping into the tub, I sighed at the amazing feeling of the hot bath. I knew I was already completely ready for her again. I wanted to be with her. But was that really a good idea?

Looking out the window, I watched as birds and clouds flowed by, the chirping putting me at ease. Closing my eyes, I breathed in the soothing scent of citrus.

Opening them again, I looked up at the ceiling. "Just how will Satsuki react to this?" My only hope, that Satsuki wouldn't hate us... most of all her mother.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

***Hi everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. If it pleases the readers and I can get some good reviews, I'd love to continue it. I hope you all are well!***

**Lots of Love!**

**Twi-Chick34 **


	2. Chapter 2: Mending Relationship

Chapter 2

**Nobu's POV (warning: lemons ahead)**

Leaning back into the giant claw foot tub, I could feel a sense of concern washing over me. What would Satsuki think? Me? A friend of her mothers, telling her that her father wouldn't be coming back?

Sighing, I sunk into the water, closing my eyes as I had tried to calm myself.

Coming back up, I looked out the window, listening to the excitement of the suburban outskirts of Tokyo. I loved Nana still to this day and probably would for the rest of my life. She completed every part of me. I wanted her back so much, but I couldn't tell if she felt the same way now. I had treated her as if this was all her fault... but it wasn't. I was partially to blame for running away from her.

I was just scared, I suppose. I wanted her all to myself, but when she became pregnant, I was angry. I wanted her to myself. I selfishly didn't want to share her with that goon, but in the end, it caused me to lose the most amazing girl I had ever met.

She was in the biggest predicament of her life, having a baby with a man she didn't even love. I was a horrible boyfriend.

Not only I was to blame, and she had admitted that to me herself. She assured me that she understood how much she had also hurt me, frankly, we were horrible towards each other at that time.

Sighing, I moved my hand in the water towards my thigh, taking deep breaths. I could still remember our romantic nights together. The sweet and loving sex, the way we moved together, and understood one another was a connection that I craved again. I wanted her; truly. If I could, I would never let her go this time.

Looking at my Yukata on the counter, I finished washing my body before stepping out, the humid air coming in the window keeping my body from being cold as I stepped out. Looking into the mirror, I sighed seeing how much I had changed. My hair was no longer blonde and spiked like I had loved back then. I had sort of turned into my father, became a boring man for my day job. Rolling my eyes, I chuckled at myself as I began drying my hair with a towel. A knock on the door alerted me, slowly, I walked towards it, cracking it. Upon doing so, Nana stood there, looking unsure.

Without hesitation I opened it, and she walked in, quietly closing the door behind her.

Looking into her eyes, pools of chocolate, sorrow and kindness both reflecting from them. "Nana? Are you-?"

"Nobu," She interrupted, "Sorry to interrupt you, but I wanted to get this out. I want to tell Satsuki, but I want to wait until tomorrow. I want her to keep her joy in the fireworks for tonight."

I nodded, gently rubbing her upper arms. "Of course. Let's bring up the plan to Yasu and Shein as well, they can help too-" Without warning, Nana pulled me to her, wrapping her arms tightly around me. I could feel my feeling attempting to erupt, knowing that I felt I was in the right place again. She was so warm, kind, and welcoming. I knew that she was what I wanted. But, I knew I couldn't rush this. I wanted her to be comfortable with me. "

"Thank you Nobu. Thank you so much." She cried into my shoulder for a moment, pulling back to look into my eyes.

"How were you wanting to tell her though? I know that this won't be easy."

She chuckled quietly, "Yeah, this is going to suck. Big time." She winked, sounding like we were back in our early 20's again. "I'm hoping that Satsuki will accept it, but I know that won't happen. I know that this will be hard. Especially since I've been lying this whole time, telling her that she is on business and should come back."

"Why did you-?"

"I told you already. I was afraid... but I'm not anymore. I can tell her, but I know with you and the guys' support, it will help... or at least I hope it will."

"Don't worry Nana. I have a feeling that it will be all okay in the end."

She looked up at me with that child like smile she always used to hold. The 20 year old us were still in us, we just had our moments to release those emotions.

Without being able to help it, I pulled her towards me, pressing my lips to hers. It felt as if the fireworks had already started, love exploding within me. I could feel a connection again, one I hadn't felt in years.

Nana didn't fight me on it, rather, she pulled me closer, moaning quietly into my mouth. What I wouldn't do to take this woman right now, hold her in my arms forever. I wouldn't mind taking on Satsuki as a daughter, though I wasn't sure how ready Nana was.

Pulling away from one another, we looked into each others eyes. Nana blushed darkly, looking down at the floor.

"Sorry Nana, I shouldn't have kissed you like that..." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"No," Nana shook her head. I watched as a tear fell, "Don't stop Nobu." She begged, pulling me back to her.

I gasped in shock as her lips rapidly but softly moved against mine. I wasn't sure how to react, but I knew that I was too far gone to stop now. I wrapped my arms around her, moving backwards towards the wall, Nana's back now pressed against it.

Nana moaned again against me as her hair fell out of it's bun, it now falling to her wide hips.

"Oh Nana." I sighed, moaning as I rested my head against her shoulder. "I lov-"

She pressed her finger to my lips, moving to lock the door as she stripped from her yukata, her undergarments now exposed.

I couldn't help it as my member sprang forward in arousal. She was still as beautiful as she was then. Under her yukata she wore red lace, her pale skin looking so alluring under it.

Moving forwards, I pressed my hand to her breast, massaging it gently in my hand as I kissed her again. She bit her lip as her head fell back.

I had missed this, this form of love.

Without hesitation, I moved her bra up, exposing her peaches and cream chest, peppering kisses to her exposed skin. I winked at her before taking a nipple into my mouth.

With the threat of her loud moans, she covered her mouth as I kisses moved further down to her lovely flower, which hadn't changed either. She made sure to keep herself well put together still.

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her and bent her over the edge of the tub. "May I, Nana?"

With a nod from her, I grabbed a rubber, placing it on myself before entering her for the first time in what seemed an eternity. She felt as tight as ever, sending my body into overdrive. I had definitely missed this! She moaned quietly into a towel she held against her mouth as I thrusted lovingly against her. I wanted to show her how much I still loved her. Hopefully my feelings would reach her.

It didn't take long before I could feel my core tighten with the feeling of orgasm.

It seemed Nana wasn't going to last much longer either.

I was proven correct when she and I climaxed together, me holding her tightly against me. I panted as I held her, I placed kisses against her neck before pulling away.

Nana shakely used the same towel to cleanse any sweat from her body before putting her yukata back on, shielding her beauty from me once again. She took a moment to fix her hair before looking at me, looking to the floor again.

I blushed, realizing I was still nude as I cleansed myself as well, putting on my yukata as well. I turned around, "W-Would you mind? Helping me tie this, I mean?"

She nodded, biting her lip as the blush on her cheeks slowly faded.

"Um... Nana, I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have..."

"No, It is okay. I wanted you to. But... I'm thinking we should take it slowly this time. That way I know you are sure about me, as I am about you. I want to do this the right way."

"Of course, Let's not rush this."

"Thank you Nobu." She whispered, placing one more soft kiss upon my lips.

"Anyway..." I paused, trying to find something else to talk about. "So, should we get back out to the others? It is getting close to the time for the fireworks to start."

With a nod from her, we walked out. Though, almost immediately, she gestured to Shein and Yasu. "Can I borrow you two for a moment?"

"Of course Nana." Yasu said, looking concerned. He looked at me, seeing the blush on Nana's face.

Seeing him smirk, as if he knew what happened... he probably did, but I both loved and hated that all knowing power he seemed to have.

Shein put down one of the dresses from Satsuki's toy set, turning towards Satsuki.

"Okay! Satsuki, I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay!" She smiled.

Walking into Nana's old room, she turned to them.

"Are you alright, Nana? Everything okay?"

"So, I've been talking to Nobu and I wanted to bring you guys in on this too, if I could."

"Sure, what's up?" Shein asked.

"So... I've decided to tell Satsuki finally... about Takumi not coming back. I just couldn't manage to do it by myself. I'm going to need some help." She paused again. "I'm not sure how to do this, but I don't want to lie anymore. I'm ready... but I-"

"Nana are you sure? Do you think Satsuki is ready for that?" Shein asked, sadness in his face.

I looked at her as she struggled to come up with the words.

Nana sighed, rubbing her hands together. "Yeah, telling Satsuki that her father isn't coming back won't be easy, but we-"

"What?! Daddy's not coming back?!"

**To Be Continued...**

**P.S. Sorry for the cliffie xD**


	3. Chapter 3: I Wish

Chapter 3

**Nana's POV**

"What?! Daddy's not coming back?!"

I turned to see a horrified Satsuki, tears rolling down her face, her eyes wide in sorrow.

Looking at Satsuki, I could feel my world crashing down. "Wait, Satsuki..." I said, trying to soothe her.

"No! You... Mommy, you lied to me. You said Daddy was coming back!" She moved away from me, I could feel as if my heart was breaking.

"Please Satsuki, please listen to me honey, I only lied to not hurt you."

"No! Stop it!"

"Satsuki!" Shein and Yasu called as she ran into the other room, slamming the door behind her.

Sobbing, I put my hands to my head. "What have I done?!"

I felt Nobu patting my shoulder as he walked towards the door, gently knocking on it.

"Go away!" Satsuki cried.

"Oh Satsuki, won't you let Nobu in?" He asked. "Your Umeko is going to be so sad out here by herself. Please?"

Slanting the door open, Nobu knelt down, speaking to her quietly, being able to coax her out and to sit at the table.

Nobu stepped forward, "Please Satsuki, please listen to your mommy. For me?"

I watched as Satsuki looked at me, as I moved to sitting across from her, she looked intently at me. Nobu sat next to me, while Shein sat next to Satsuki and Yasu sat at the end of the table.

"Satsuki, please sweetheart," I started, reaching forward only to be rejected as she pulled her hand back away from me. "I never intended to hurt you. You must believe me that I only lied to not hurt you." I sighed.

"But why mommy? Why did you lie?" She looked at me, her gaze angry. "I don't know why. You didn't want me to know?!"

I sighed, looking up at the others around me, composing myself.

"Baby, what I'm about to tell you, it is hard, but I need you hear me out."

Satsuki looked at me intently, wanting an answer.

"You heard right. Your father is not coming back. We got divorced four years ago."

"What?!" She asked, shocked.

I nodded. "Yes...

"But, why?"

"Daddy was cheating on mommy, baby."

Satsuki tilted her head. "What is cheating? Like in school?"

I smirked, missing that child like mind.

Shein chuckled, "No Satsuki, cheating between people is way different."

I nodded, "When a husband cheats on his wife, it means he is seeing another woman instead of mommy. It is unloyal. We got a divorce after that. When that happened, he left. He said he wasn't coming back. And I haven't heard from him since."

I sighed as I watched Satsuki start to cry.

"I'm sorry mommy!" She sobbed, "I'm sorry I got mad." Her bottom lip quivering.

"Baby, it is okay. Daddy wasn't a good man. But I am here for you baby and I'm never going to leave you. I'll always be here for you."

"You will?"

"Of course she will." Nobu voiced in. "Your mommy loves you Satsuki. Even when she found out that you were in her belly, she wanted nothing more than to protect you."

Satsuki sniffled, looking so upset.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted to lie to you, but I didn't want you to be hurt by Daddy either. I was planning on telling you though."

Satsuki quickly moved to me from under the table and hugged me tightly.

* * *

I tucked in Satsuki as she slept, her snuggling deep into the bed. I got up, seeing Nobu still sitting at the dining table; everyone else must have went to the other room for the night for some sleep.

"Thank you for helping me with her. This was tough."

He nodded, "Yes, but she seemed to take it a little easier than I thought she would." He looked at me, leaning in closer. "I know that what happened in the bathroom earlier was a quick moment of passion, but I was serious. I would like to pursue a relationship with you again."

I nodded, "I agree. I would like that very much Nobu."

Nobu stood up, stretching. "Well, if I'm to head back to my place, I'm going to say good night to Satsuki."

"Wait Nobu... you don't have to go tonight."

Shrugging, "I should though, don't want to upset Satsuki."

I sighed, nodding. I knew that he was trying to do the right thing. So badly I just wanted to pick this up right where it left off, but I knew that was asking for something too soon. I laid down on the bed with my daughter, hugging her.

I took his hand in mine and gently pulled him down so he was laying here too. "If I hold you here, ya can't leave, or else you'll wake up Satsuki." I winked, smoothing my daughters hair down.

Clicking his tongue, he rolled his eyes. "Wicked Plot there wench."

My mouth fell open in comedic laughter as I felt Satsuki shift. Worried, we'd woken her up, Nobu and I closed our eyes, thinking she'd fall for it and fall back to sleep

Keeping my eyes closed, I could hear her speak.

"Nobu? Noobuu." She whispered.

"Hmm?" He asked, opening his eyes for her.

"Do you love my mommy?"

I could hear the gasp coming out of him.

"Do you?"

I could feel someone's eyes on me, knowing they were Nobu's.

"Yes, yes I do Satsuki. Your mommy is very special to me."

"I'm glad." She yawned, laying back down. "I..."

"You what?" He asked sweetly, hearing him gently pet her hair down.

"I... I wish you were my daddy..."

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet Sweets

Chapter 4

**Nobu's POV**

The tweeting of birds woke me from my slumber, my vision hazy.

Slowly, everything became clearer as I saw Satsuki and Nana laying there, Satsuki gripping my shirt.

Smiling to myself, I looked at her resting face, pursing my lips.

* * *

_"Do you love my mommy?"_

_I could hear the gasp coming out of him._

_"Do you?"_

_I could feel someone's eyes on me, knowing they were Nobu's._

_"Yes, yes I do Satsuki. Your mommy is very special to me."_

_"I'm glad." She yawned, laying back down. "I..."_

_"You what?" He asked sweetly, hearing him gently pet her hair down._

_"I... I wish you were my daddy..."_

* * *

Her daddy? I'd love that, she was so sweet and kind. Definitely traits she got from her mom.

There was nearly no way to connect that man being her father. The only give away was her long fine jet black hair.

I could be her daddy, she could become my daughter.

I wanted that, That much I knew for sure. Though, I wanted to be sure that I took time with her mom to ensure things didn't go too quickly.

I closed my eyes again, laying my head on the very soft pillow, planning on sleeping more only to hear and feel my own stomach growl.

Unable to deny my hunger, I slowly moved from the bed, not wanting to wake up Satsuki.

Biting my lip, I slowly moved, trying to loosen my shirt from her grip, almost to no avail.

"Screw it." I sighed, leaning in, I gently shook her as she woke. I put my index finger to my mouth, "Good morning Satsuki. What do you say to getting breakfast with me for everyone?"

She smiled sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "Sure."

I nodded. "Okay, we'll let's not wake mommy and we can bring back... hmmm..." Yawning, I pause.

"Donuts!" She whispered.

"Great idea!"

Slowly, we pulled away now focusing on not waking Nana.

I winked at Satsuki as we walk out, the nearest donut shop being two blocks down. As we walked, she put her hand inside mine. I smiled, "Yes, let's be safe Satsuki

As we walked, Satsuki's eyes glistened as she spotted a donut shop with a whole display. "Can we get them from there?" She asked, her eyes looking at it as if it was a christmas tree.

Chuckling, I nodded, "Alright, let's go!" I cheer, walking inside.

"Welcome!" The older woman behind the counter smiled as we walked towards her. She was tiny, skinny like our evil Nana was but she was much shorter with her black hair adorned with a few strands of silver gray.

"Hello!" Satsuki responded, eyeing all the delicious looking donuts.

"How much is it for a dozen, ma'am?"

"That would be 2,000 yen per dozen sir."

Pursing my lips, I turned towards Satsuki.

"What do you think Satsuki, should we get one dozen? or two? We have a good amount of people staying over."

"Two!"

I could hear a happy aw sound from the woman behind the counter. She peeked down at Satsuki. "Who are you with sweety? Your older brother?"

Satsuki shook her head, "Nope! He's my Daddy!"

I gasped to myself, feeling feeling of both shock and happiness, just like last night. I knew that this would be the road we'd go down, but Satsuki was willing to accept me as a father figure to her. Did that make me happy? I smiled as the woman spoke with her. Yes... yes it did.

"Daddy! The lady was talking to you."

Smirking, I walked closer, "I'm so sorry, I was off in thought. What was it?"

"What donuts did you want for your two dozens?"

I bent down, looking into the case. "Satsuki, you go ahead and pick the first dozen and I'll pick the second."

Satsuki's eyes widened, "Yay! I will!" I looked in the case as Satsuki spoke and the lady picked individual pieces, gingerly placing them in the bright baby blue and yellow polka dotted box. "Okay Daddy! It is your turn!"

Nodding, I spoke, "Can I get two unglazed old style, two strawberry jam filled, two french crullers, four plain glazed donuts, two lemon glazed, and two chocolate glazed?"

"Of course! Is that everything for you today sir?"

Looking around, I nod, "Yes ma'am I do think that is it. Can we put wet napkins in the bag, please?"

"Of course sir, total is going to be 2,000 yen."

I looked up at her, "But I got tw-"

She winked, "No worries. It is covered."

"But I don't want you to get in trouble ma'am."

Giggling, "I'm the owner, so I'd say it's okay."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Shaking her head, she handed me the bag holding the two boxes and wet napkins inside.

Satsuki looked at the woman again, her eyes holding just as excited, "Can I work here! The donuts are so pretty!"

"Well my dear, if my store is still open then, once you turn fifteen, come see me."

"You promise!" Satsuki asked, even more excited, if that was even possible.

"I promise. Now, enjoy your donuts."

Walking out, holding Satsuki's hand in my other hand, I turn to bow to the woman. "Thank you so much!"

"Thank you!"

As we walked back to the apartment, I looked as Satsuki skipped alone, holding my hand tightly.

"So, you want me to be your Dad, Satsuki?" I asked curiously.

She turned to look at me, "Yes, do you not want to?" She asked, getting teary eyed.

"Oh no! No, that isn't what I meant. I was just asking is all. But, can I ask you why?"

Satsuki bit her lip, "Well... mommy has talked about you, I've overheard it. She does like you lots! And you treat mommy and I good! I've got so many toys from you... more than my real dad has ever given me."

I furrowed my brow as Satsuki stopped, a tear running down her cheek.

Stopping in my tracks, I squatted down, meeting her line of sight. "Satsuki, it is okay." I said, pulling her to me and hugging her tightly. "We can't always pick the parents we want, but the people we allow to be in our lives is what matters. I would be glad to be your Dad. Your mommy and I are just getting back together."

"Wait, you and mommy were together before?" She asked.

"Yes, we were together and then she met your dad. Things happened, but now things may get better. Not only for your mommy, but for all of us."

"I'd like that!" Satsuki cheered.

"Good," I placed a fatherly kiss on her cheek before getting back up. "Mommy and the others are probably very hungry, let's get these donuts to them, huh?"

"Yes! Let's go Daddy!"

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
